Frozen OS's Collection
by JDayC
Summary: Colección de OneShot's Helsa con diferente ambientación, desde el más divertido y romántico AU hasta el más extraño Post-Movie y Canon.
1. Documentos Incómodos

Bienvenido querido lector a esta nueva sección de OneShot's Helsa. Esperamos sea de tu agrado. Somos **_UStudios26_ **y sí ayer tuviste un día gris, nosotros escribiremos historias para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Frozen_ y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece. Tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzocortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Elsa recibe una importante oferta de trabajo que implica tener que separarse de Hans por varios años. Distraída e incomodada por esos documentos decide hablar con su novio sobre la mejor manera de afrontar el problema, no imagina la reacción que tendrá el pelirrojo con ella.

* * *

><p><strong>» 1 «<strong>

**"Documentos Incómodos"**

**JDayC**

••

En algunas ocasiones, hasta preparar una inofensiva taza de chocolate puede resultar algo peligroso. Ahí estaba ella, con la mano sobre la mesilla de metal, al borde de las lágrimas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y fulminando con la mirada a la enfermera.

Y es que, esa mañana al escuchar el silbido de la tetera, Elsa inconscientemente se apresuró a retirar el recipiente del fuego con toda la palma de su mano desnuda; el calor abrasivo del metal le ocasiono una terrible quemadura, mucho dolor, unos cuantos improperios lanzados al aire y una indeseada visita a la sala de urgencias del hospital, donde su querida hermana menor realizaba su servicio social.

"¡Demonios! Anna, duele" Se quejó la rubia, mientras una inocente lágrima escapaba de sus ojos azules.

Frente a ella, su hermana realizaba las maniobras correspondientes a una curación; iba enfundada en su traje blanco, su cabello claro y pelirrojo recogido detrás de la cofia y sus ojos aguamarina le fulminaban con mucha molestia.

"¿Qué esperabas? Es una de segundo grado" La pelirroja le lavó la herida y aplicó una dosis de polvo de calamina, vendo con gasas y roció con solución antiséptica para prevenir una posible infección "¡Listo Elsa!"

"¡Auch!, ¡auch!, ¡auch!" Se quejó la rubia.

"¿Y bien?" Le interrogó la menor mientras recogía su material de curación "Quiero pensar que esa quemadura no fue porque recién te levantabas de la cama"

"Tenía la cabeza en otro mundo, aún no sé cómo decirle, no quiero que se enoje por una estupidez, pero tampoco puedo rechazar algo que es completamente inevitable" Suspiro "Tú mejor que nadie, sabe que necesitamos ese dinero, es una oferta increíble y ya no puedo seguir procrastinando mi decisión"

"Entonces habla con Él, seguro entenderá"

"Lo sé, solo tengo miedo a su reacción" Anna le miro con ternura, se despidió y continuo con sus labores del día.

Elsa adolorida, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la Universidad.

* * *

><p>Guardaba sus pertenencias en el casillero, cuando un pequeño manual cayó sobre la palma de su mano vendada, un quejido se escapo de sus labios; tres semanas en esas condiciones la volverían loca.<p>

Inhaló y exhaló a un ritmo pausado para ayudarse a disipar la irritación y el dolor que sentía.

"Eres una tonta" Miro su herida y suspiro, no la tendría si hubiese estado consiente de sus acciones esa mañana "Elsa Aren, debes tomar una decisión o terminaras matándote" se dijo con determinación.

**...**

El resto de la tarde transcurrió a un ritmo normal y sin ningún otro inconveniente; con mucho entusiasmo entregó los últimos detalles de su investigación y espero pacientemente por su fecha de defensa; su tesis era el esfuerzo de dos años y la entrada al mundo de la investigación médica.

Como si de un ninja se tratase, evitó a sus compañeros investigadores; no quería que le vieran las vendas en la mano y fueran con el chisme a donde Él.

Ese "Él" era otro detalle que debía cuidar. Por el futuro de ambos y su relación debía tomar una decisión, desafortunadamente la sola idea le producía unas fuertes punzadas en la boca del estómago. Ya en su cubículo particular, se acercó a su mesa de trabajo y abrió los cajones en busca de los documentos a trabajar y entonces lo vio.

Ese maldito sobre color manila la estaba acosando, presionándole día a día a tomar una resolución, ¿Era necesario volver a leerlo? Casi se había aprendido de memoria todo su contenido.

Página por página, párrafo por párrafo, línea por línea; ¿Cómo ignorar tan jugosa oferta?

"¡Se acabó! No puedo con esto" Aventó con furia el sobre a la mesa y cerró con fuerza el cajón, luego se dejó caer en su cómoda silla, miro al techo y suspiro "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"¡Elsa!"

Atrapada en sus pensamientos, dio un respingo nervioso que rompió con la imagen de la chica seria y tranquila que era, apoyado en el marco de la puerta se hallaba el personaje de su sufrimiento mental; guapo, alto, de piel cobriza, cabello pelirrojo, patillas alargadas casi sacadas del siglo pasado y penetrantes ojos de color verde esmeralda.

Hans iba enfundado en una camisa azul, su bata blanca y pantalones de color beige.

"¡Hans! Que… que sorpresa verte" Trato de disimular una inocente sonrisa sin resultado alguno "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó nerviosa.

"Trabajo aquí, lo recuerdas" Respondió Él.

"No me refería "aquí", al campus, sino "aquí", a mi oficina" Recogió varios papeles al azar a fin de cubrir el sobre que descansaba en la mesa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podrías ocultarlo?" Preguntó desafiante.

"¿Ocultar qué?, ¿De que hablas? Yo no tengo nada que…" Sintió el fuerte agarre del pelirrojo en su muñeca izquierda y levantó su mano a la altura de sus ojos "¡Oh! Eso"

"¿Eso?, ¿Es lo único que dirás?" Replicó levemente molesto y elevando la voz.

"Fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren; lo siento, entre en pánico y no supe que hacer" Arrebató su mano del agarre y se frotó la muñeca "Me descuide"

"No estoy pintado ¿sabes?, tienes mi número entre tus amigos frecuentes, pude haberte llevado al hospital" Hans se dejó caer en la silla frente a ella "Enterarme por otras personas no es lo mío"

"¿Anna?"

"Me lo dijo esta mañana cuando deje a mi padre en su consulta"

"Debo enseñarle modales de discreción a mi hermana, la próxima te hablare, lo juro" Sonrió.

"No quiero que haya una próxima, entiende que me preocupo por ti" Antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta dejó en el escritorio una bolsa de papel "Come algo, lo hice yo mismo, es uno de mis sándwiches especiales"

Esos detalles tan tiernos y desinteresados la enamoraban día a día. ¿Como podría vivir sin ellos? Elsa rodeó el escritorio y tomándole del hombro le dio vuelta para plantarle un suave y dulce beso en los labios; el pelirrojo no tardo en responder a tan bello y agradable gesto de su novia; sus labios bailaban al ritmo de una lenta y rara sincronización, despegándose unos a otros, pidiendo mutuamente que se profundizará; ella paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él y Hans la acercó rodeándola por la cintura.

Se separaron minutos después a falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones pero permanecieron juntos, ambos perdidos en el verde y azul de sus miradas.

"Debo traerte el almuerzo más seguido" Una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro altivo.

"¿Hans?" Dijo seriamente sin despegar sus brazos del cuello de él "Debo hablar contigo de algo importante, ¿Irías a cenar esta noche a casa?"

Él palideció.

"Elsa... acaso ¿Estas embarazada?" Ella negó violentamente y el color regreso al rostro del pelirrojo "Esta bien, llegaré a las 8:00 p.m." Volvió a sellar sus labios brevemente y salió de la oficina, ella regreso a su asiento y miro con odio "ese" sobre manila.

* * *

><p>Elsa Aren no era idiota, no había llegado a donde estaba por idiota, ni había hecho grandes cosas por idiota. A sus veinticinco años era una de las más grandes, jóvenes y reconocidas investigadoras en el Instituto de Salud Privado de Arendelle, sus avances en la investigación contra el cáncer le habían valido su tesis de licenciatura y ahora le abrían las puertas a la maestría y el doctorado; pero "esos" documentos, eran una oferta imposible de rechazar, un paso en falso y sus arduos años de esfuerzo se verían desperdiciados.<p>

"No lo hagas más difícil, solo dile y ya, Hans entenderá" Se dijo a sí misma, mientras esperaba a que la pasta estuviese lista, Anna le ayudaba, era su "mano izquierda" ante la quemadura que tenía.

Un toque en la puerta le alertó, ¿7:55 p.m.? A veces, solo a veces odiaba la puntualidad de su novio. Anna asintió y saco la pasta para servirla en los platos, preparó el vino y se retiró a su habitación palmeando la espalda de su hermana al salir.

"_Here We Go_!"

* * *

><p>Pese a siempre estar enfundado en la bata blanca, desaliñado y con ojeras en su rostro, para esa ocasión especial, Hans decidió optar por un atuendo casual; jeans, playera roja y zapatos deportivos; al fin y al cabo iba a cenar a casa de su novia. Elsa le recibió y él boqueo varias veces ante la belleza frente a sus ojos, traía un vestido corto color celeste, unas sandalias flat y un suéter ligero color lila.<p>

"Pasa, la cena esta servida" Él asintió y le entregó una rosa blanca.

**...**

Después de la cena, ambos se encontraban en el sofá de la sala "viendo" una película, estaban entrelazados en un ligero abrazo y enfrascados en un beso que no era ni urgente ni pasional.

"¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?" Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo al separar sus labios de los de ella.

"Espera aquí" Ella se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia el cajón de la cocina y sacó un sobre amarillo, al regresar se lo tendió a sus manos "Lee, esa cosa me ha torturado por varias semanas, no sabía como darte la noticia"

Hans tomo el sobre confundido y saco su contenido, las siete páginas y todas sus letras bailaron ante sus ojos, no podía creerlo, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños alrededor del documento, definitivamente tenía sentimientos encontrados. Elsa se removió incomoda en su asiento, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el pelirrojo estallara y su relación entrará a una fase de peligro.

"Me parece algo fantástico" Hans por fin hablo, dejando a la chica muy sorprendida "Es una oportunidad única, Weselton tiene grandes laboratorios y equipos sofisticados que te permitirán ampliar tu investigación"

"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi novio?, ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?" Replicó ella violentamente y al borde del llanto.

"Elsa... Yo..."

"No quiero irme, ni alejarme de ti... te amo demasiado y no soportaría la distancia" Hans la tomo de los hombros y la beso, ella respondió inmediatamente.

"Odio a Weselton, solo quiere separarme de ti" Hans le sonrió.

"Tu vida sería mucho más sencilla sino te señalaran por estar conmigo y por ende con mi familia, promete que no despertaras un día arrepentida de tu decisión" Ella asintió.

Duke Weselton, un pequeño renacuajo muy chapado a la antigua, un anciano cuyos oscuros objetivos siempre habían sido encontrar a grandes investigadores con un futuro prometedor y hacerles trabajar para él; desde hacía un año había puesto sus ojos en Elsa y quería, a toda costa, apoderarse de su investigación, le ofrecía nada más y nada menos que quince millones de euros, una oferta bastante jugosa, pero que requería dolorosamente alejarse de Hans y romper toda relación con los Westerguard.

Su amor era tan grande que no soportarían estar separados. Antes de morir, los padres de Elsa rompieron relaciones con los laboratorios de Weselton y comenzaron una fundación altruista con la empresa de la familia de Hans. Desde entonces ese viejito cascarrabias buscaba la oportunidad de hundir ambas compañías argumentando estupideces.

"Te tengo una sorpresa" Él se separó de ella y de su maletín extrajo otro sobre "No son siete páginas, son menos creo yo, pero básicamente tratan de lo mismo, mi hermano Jensen te ofrece un sueldo bastante generoso, si aceptas trabajar conmigo en el campus, así no tendrás que alejarte de casa"

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Elsa y paso sus manos detrás del cuello de él.

"Gracias Hans" Besó lentamente sus labios "Tuve mucho miedo de que me dejarás ir"

"Jamas haría tal cosa mi reina, solo Dios sabe cuanto te amo" Y volvió a reclamar sus labios de forma lenta y tortuosa "Y también sabe cuanto odio que ciertos documentos incómodos intenten separarnos" Para alivio de ambos, Anna siempre acostumbraba dormirse con los audífonos puestos.

Esa noche con los besos y caricias que Elsa recibía de Hans era obvio que Él no planeaba dejar nada a su imaginación.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Dejaré esto por aquí para alegrar el día. ****Espero les agrade.**

_**Recuerden que... "un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"**_


	2. Los Anteojos

**¡Martes de Helsa! Esperen ¿Hoy es Martes? Lo siento no estoy en mis cinco sentidos ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece. Tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Sí nunca fuiste arrastrado a hacer compras navideñas dos días antes de la fiesta, no viviste al extremo total. Para Hans era ridículo salir con sus hermanos, cuando por fin se encuentre con Elsa, algo dentro de él, alojado en lo más profundo de su corazón le hará darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>» 3 «<strong>

**"Los Anteojos"**

**UStudios26**

••

22 de Diciembre.

Para Hans Westerguard, realizar una visita al centro comercial con tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas de anticipación a la víspera de navidad no era ni pensándolo, una buena idea. ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría? La respuesta estaba justo frente a sus ojos, sus descuidados y algo olvidadizos hermanos mayores; Hendrick, William y James.

"_The Royal Palace" _era por mucho la plaza comercial más grande en toda la ciudad; cuatro pisos, un amplio estacionamiento y más de setenta tiendas entre departamentales, deportivas y musicales. También contaba con área de juegos infantiles, restaurantes, cines y una pista de patinaje adaptada por la temporada invernal.

El pelirrojo seguía pensando que realizar las compras en un lugar céntrico y atiborrado de gente era una completa y absurda pérdida de tiempo, para su desgracia personal era el único en casa con licencia de manejo vigente y libre de las tediosas y cansadas obligaciones familiares.

Caminó detrás de sus hermanos con aire desinteresado y con las manos dentro de su pantalón. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y sus ojos verde esmeralda se detuvieron por varios minutos en el enorme abeto que decoraba el centro del lugar. Debía medir cerca de diez metros o quizá un poco más. Varias personas paseaban a su alrededor, los niños tiraban de sus padres hasta lograr arrastrarlos a las tiendas, otros más se sentaban en las bancas a tomar un café o comer algún refrigerio.

Hans se sumergió lentamente en un cálido ambiente navideño, sus pulmones se hincharon con el olor de sus galletas favoritas; vainilla y canela de la tienda '_It's Cookies Time'_ y sus oídos ensordecieron con la melodía de '_Jingle Bells'_ que se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Sacudió la cabeza para despabilar sus pensamientos y se dirigió a sus hermanos mayores.

"¡Esto es una locura!" Dio media vuelta para salir de ese asfixiante lugar pero fue detenido por un agarre en el cuello "Suéltame" Demandó.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Hans? Ya estamos aquí ahora ayúdanos a buscar los regalos" James, su único hermano pelinegro le sonrió cálidamente. Era un año mayor y realmente lo veía muy poco, ya que como estudiante de medicina se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en los hospitales y en su internado.

"Me pidieron el favor de traerlos a la tienda no que los acompañará por los regalos" Replicó ligeramente malhumorado.

"¿El pequeño Hans se convirtió en el _Grinch_?" Hendrick se colgó de su hombro y le revolvió el cabello "¿No seguirás enojado por lo del año pasado verdad?" La significativa mirada de Hans le dio a entender que sí, efectivamente seguía enojado.

"Sera mejor que cierres la boca sí no quieres mi puño dentro de ella" Se retiró del agarre de su hermano y dio media vuelta rumbo al estacionamiento "Los esperare en el auto"

"Andando Hans, será divertido" La tranquila voz de William le hizo darse vuelta, sus miradas se encontraron "Hazlo por los viejos tiempos" Y le guiño un ojo. Hans suspiro derrotado. Algo que guardaba muy celosamente en sus recuerdos era que añoraba la llegada de la navidad, los regalos y toda la deliciosa comida que su madre preparaba.

"Muy bien, pero solo será un minuto" Nunca entendería el gran poder que tenía su décimo hermano para convencerlo de dar marcha atrás aun cuando él ya hubiese dictado su última palabra. Esa cualidad era una gran ventaja para William, tan fácil era convencer a las personas como decir '_supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso',_ no por nada era el mejor abogado defensor que existía en la ciudad. Paso de largo dándole la espalda al mayor y entró nuevamente al centro comercial.

"Siempre funciona" Will se encogió de hombros y siguió a sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>09:30 a.m.<p>

En su cuenta llevaba seis tiendas departamentales, nueve deportivas, dos musicales y muchas visitas al sanitario. No imaginaba que encontrar el regalo perfecto para sus padres fuese algo bastante difícil de realizar. Klaus y Julie Westerguard no eran exigentes pero si esperaban algo de aprecio por parte de todos sus hijos.

"Tengo una excelente idea" Cuando Hendrick abría la boca solo significaban dos cosas, graves problemas o una separación "Recorramos las tiendas y si alguien encuentra algo llamativo nos avisa por celular a los demás"

Hans dejo escapar un bufido exasperado.

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo, no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí" James llevo sus manos a los oídos y puso una cara entre molestia y diversión "Esa maldita canción navideña va a fundir mis neuronas"

Los hermanos se separaron a los diferentes pisos, Hans se quedó en el tercero. Caminó perdido entre las tiendas. Bolsas y abrigos de piel, su madre tenía suficientes de esos, un sistema de audio y entretenimiento no sería suficiente para su padre. Quizá libros, después de todo a los adultos les encanta leer.

Se dirigió velozmente a la pequeña librería y en el trayecto se encontró una óptica, meditó unos instantes antes de entrar finalmente en ella. Llevaba el dinero suficiente para comprar el regalo de sus padres y un nuevo par de anteojos; como Hendrick había dicho, el año pasado sus hermanos gemelos le habían jugado una broma de muy mal gusto que había terminado con la pérdida material de los anteriores. No había querido adquirir otros por lo ridículo que se veía al usarlos pero su decadencia visual se lo pedía a gritos.

"Bienvenido, ¿Puedo ayudarle?" El amable y regordete dependiente de la tienda se acercó a él.

"Gracias, solo estoy viendo" Respondió con la mayor amabilidad de la que fue posible.

"Si encuentra algo de su interés solo avíseme, mi nombre es Oaken"

Las cuatro paredes de toda la tienda estaban llenas de repisas con varios modelos; desde los de corte ejecutivo sin armazón hasta los llamados _hípster_ de pasta oscura y enormes. Se probó unos cuantos modelos cuando una voz a sus espaldas le hizo dar un respingo nervioso.

"Olaf D'Aren regresa aquí" Esa voz y ese apellido solo pertenecían a una persona, a su más grande rival desde el quinto grado, su némesis universitario; Elizabeth D'Aren mejor conocida como Elsa, la Reina de Hielo.

"¿Elizabeth?" Preguntó nervioso y sorprendido.

"¿Westerguard?" Respondió ella al encontrarlo en el establecimiento "Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, no sabía que utilizaras anteojos"

Hans se retiró rápidamente el modelo de montura de hueso que llevaba puesto y le miro de mala manera, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Bueno eso a ti no te importa" Dijo visiblemente enojado y cohibido. Ella llevaba en las manos varias bolsas de plástico, signo visible de que también había tenido la grandiosa idea de comprar los regalos de sus seres queridos a dos días antes de navidad.

"Vaya sí que tienes muy pocos modales Westerguard" Paso a su lado con aire de superioridad, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al mostrador donde Oaken le sonreía "¡Hola Oaken!"

"Señorita D'Aren, que sorpresa… su pedido está listo, iré por él"

Mientras Oaken buscaba el pedido de Elsa en la bodega un silencio incomodo se instauro entre ellos; Hans se mecía hacia delante y atrás en su misma posición y perdía su vista entre los artículos de la tienda, Elsa miraba hacia el cartel con el examen ocular y jugaba distraídamente con sus índices.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" Dijeron al unísono, al darse cuenta de esa rara sincronización se volvieron a adentrar en el incómodo silencio. Ambos suspiraron.

"Bien, me ha ido bien" Elsa rompió el silencio "Me han aceptado la solicitud para el intercambio"

"Eso suena genial, supongo que tomarás el próximo vuelo a Japón" La voz de Hans tenía un aire nostálgico muy raro en él.

"¿Ah? Sí, eso creo…" Los ojos de Elsa dieron con los anteojos que el pelirrojo aun sostenía en sus manos "En verdad no sabía que los utilizaras" Hans se dio cuenta que ella se refería a los lentes.

"Si, bueno… solo son para leer" Mintió descaradamente.

"Ese par es horrible" Ambos rieron

"Mira estos" Le señalo unos que estaban en el mostrador, eran de pasta delgada, de color caramelo y semirectangulares.

"¿Quisieras ayudarme?" Pregunto esperanzado, ella asintió.

* * *

><p>01:15 p.m.<p>

Ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasaron entre las repisas probándose los diferentes modelos de anteojos, ¿Quién diría que el soberbio, arrogante y bueno para nada pelirrojo Westerguard sería una buena compañía? Para Elsa era un dolor constante de cabeza, desde el quinto grado le había ganado en notas y al ingresar a la universidad la molestia no solo se reducía a clases sino a cualquier lugar donde se encontrarán, era una batalla constante en demostrar quién era mejor.

"_Yuhu_" La voz de Oaken les distrajo "Aquí tienes Elsa; de pasta, anti-estática, color negro y con +1.25 de aumento en ambos lentes"

"¿Tú también?" Pregunto viendo por sobre el hombro de la rubia.

"Oh no, yo no… Él" Señaló divertida hacia la puerta donde un pequeño pelinegro de diez años les sonreía, llevaba en la mano una bolsa pequeña de la tienda de videojuegos que se ubicaba en el mismo piso "Ven Olaf, déjame probártelos" El pequeño se acercó a ella y dejo que le colocará los lentes "¿Y bien?"

"Son excelentes, ya puedo ver" Olaf corrió hacia el espejo y se miró en él "Prometo que estos no los perderé hermana"

"¿Hermana?" Dijo sorprendido "Creí que Anna y tú eran... bueno... las únicas"

Elsa rió por el gesto curioso de su compañero.

"No, Olaf es mi hermano menor. Casi nunca sale con nosotras, es algo enfermizo; mis padres lo adoptaron cuando tenía tres años" Observó con cariño al pequeño que seguía de frente al espejo "Es la alegría de nuestro hogar"

"Con ese par se parece a _Harry Potter_" Dijo intentando entrar en confianza. En poco tiempo se había abierto a sus sentimientos más profundos; ella era la hermana mayor y él, el menor. Debía ser ese malsamo aire navideño que le hacía hacer y decir cosas tan cursis. Elsa dio un respingo nervioso y miro su reloj.

"Vaya es tarde, debemos irnos aun no consigo el regalo de Anna y le prometí a este pequeño un postre"

"Eres una buena hermana Elsa" Ella se sorprendió por las palabras.

"Claro... Gracias... Supongo" Luego miro a Oaken "Oak ¿Podrías pasarme ese par?" Ella señalo el par que anteriormente le había enseñado al pelirrojo, se acercó a él ligeramente cohibida y poniéndose de puntillas se los coloco en su pecoso rostro "Así luces mucho mejor"

"¿Cómo me veo?" Preguntó emocionado a que ella le respondiera.

"Ehto… bueno… Bien, te vez bien" Respondió ella segundos después.

"Titubeaste" Olaf se había acercado discretamente a ellos y les sonreía maliciosamente.

"Eso no es cierto" Se defendió la rubia.

Hans estallo en risas sorprendiendo a los hermanos, Elsa le miro con molestia enarcando una ceja, él se acercó y le acomodo un mechón de su platinado cabello detrás de la oreja. Ella se ruborizó por el gesto de su ¿Enemigo?

"¿Podrías ajustar la graduación?" Le pregunto a Oaken entregándole el par que Elsa había elegido.

"Si claro"

Hans paso a su examen de la vista y se despidió de la rubia y del pequeño Olaf _Potter_.

"Hasta el verano D'Aren, te deseo el mejor de los éxitos en el intercambio" Ella se despidió y se alejó del lugar para acompañar a su hermano pequeño a otra tienda de videojuegos y claro por el tan ansiado helado de chocolate.

El móvil del pelirrojo recibió un mensaje de texto de William _"Encontré los regalos perfectos, segundo piso, en la joyería"_

* * *

><p>Caminó distraído hacia el lugar con su nuevo par de anteojos en una bolsa verde de plástico; James y Hendrick ya lo esperaban en la entrada de la joyería <em>"Luxury" <em>levantó la mano a modo de saludo mientras Will pagaba el par de anillos que había adquirido. De reojo vio una pieza de plata y decidió comprarla.

Elizabeth D'Aren era su dolor de cabeza personal, su némesis universitario y sin quererlo así, también era la persona por la que suspiraba en soledad. Y después del intercambio ¿Por qué no hacer las paces? Ese detalle era el ideal para comenzar el nuevo año.

Un dije en forma de copo de nieve.

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Esperamos les agrade. En el anterior recibimos cinco lindos y motivadores reviews.<strong>

**Review's Time…**

**Erza Fullbuster LOVE:** Gracias por tus palabras, eso anima a seguir escribiendo, bienvenida a esta pequeña antología, espero las historias aquí escritas sean de tu agrado.

**Nnn:** Pero demasiada cursilería cansa al lector, además como que estos dos no son tan cursis. Gracias por leer.

**F:** No llores por favor, ¿Quién iba a pensar que les llegaría?

**Pazhitaa714:** No somos malas somos hipersensibles. Se nos hizo una gran idea esto.

**A Frozen Fan:** Gracias por tus palabras *se sonroja* Esta idea se nos ocurrió un día que veíamos por enésima vez la película y luego nos miramos y dijimos ¿Por qué no? El romance nunca está de más pero tuvimos que reducirlo, ya estábamos en "Vergüenza" cuando teníamos ocho mil y tantas palabras D: Y luego el lemmon, ambas somos del tipo romanticón, no nos gusta caer en la vulgaridad y obscenidad, somos de las que piensan que si los personajes no se atraen o en un 50% no se complementan ¿Para qué forzar la relación? Y el beso… ¿Qué sería del Helsa sin beso? Awwwww *w* Y con respecto a tus sugerencias; yo trabajaré en la segunda, como que ya pensé en algo; la canción si me la perdonaras pero no la conocía y necesito meditarla, no se me ocurre nada *se apena* pero ya vendrá algo, lo sé.

¿El final de este OS's suena a sugerencia tuya? Para que veas que si pienso XD

**¡UStudios26 fuera!**


	3. Holding Hands

**¡Miércoles de Helsa! Dedicado a**** _Raikiri36, _la mente macabra detrás de toda esta colección.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece. Tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzocortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Fue una pieza de baile lo que los volvió a encontrar, un roce insignificante de manos y un deseo de volver a mirarse a los ojos. Con sus manos entrelazadas, comparten aventuras, romance y una familia. ¿Que sucedería si pones todos los factores a su favor? Bueno eso es lo que ellos también se preguntan. Simplemente paso y ya.

* * *

><p><strong>» 4 «<strong>

**"Holding Hands"**

**JDayC & UStudios26**

••

Elsa de Arendelle se movía por el salón de baile saludando a sus invitados y haciendo gala del hermoso vestido que portaba. La celebración por la boda de su hermana menor era el escenario perfecto para la convivencia de la realeza extranjera, los distinguidos aristócratas y otro _tipo_ de invitados.

¿Cómo olvidar el día en que sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar? Ella tan bella, reservada e inteligente; Él apuesto, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo. La extraña manera de actuar del destino los había puesto en el mismo escenario; un baile.

El joven pelirrojo se acercó lentamente a ella y tomando a su favor un momento de distracción se inclinó levemente; se permitió el atrevimiento de sujetar su mano entre la suya y depositar un casto beso sobre el dorso.

Con esa mirada tan enigmática, le ofreció compartir una pieza musical. Ella dudo unos segundos pero luego acepto cordialmente. Bailar no era una de sus actividades favoritas y con gran esfuerzo había aprendido lo básico debido a su rol como gobernante.

Para su pareja fue imposible no jactarse de su habilidad natural en la actividad.

Caminaron lentamente hacía el centro del salón bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Se colocaron uno frente a otro, ella con la mano izquierda colocada elegantemente sobre el hombro del muchacho y él con su mano derecha deslizándose hasta la delgada cintura, ambos sonrieron antes de que sus miradas se perdieran en la infinidad de la determinación, el coraje y la bondad.

"Es un honor que me conceda esta pieza, _Su Majestad_" ella sonrió al escuchar su voz áspera y masculina; tomo la mano que le era ofrecida y entrelazaron sus dedos para comenzar a moverse al ritmo y compás de una dulce melodía "Es una velada increíble, ¿No le parece?"

"Ciertamente lo es, _alteza" _soltó su hombro y giró sobre su eje al ritmo que marcaba la música "Es un verdadero placer el volver a encontrarnos _P__ríncipe _Hans" dijo al regresar a su posición.

"Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro" Volvió a tomar la mano de la rubia entre sus dedos y sonrío por la sensación fría que sentía a través de sus guantes "Pero temo informarle que ya no ostento ese título"

"¿Como he de llamarle ahora?" Preguntó curiosa.

"¿Almirante?, es un título que poseo desde los quince años, Almirante Hans de las Islas del Sur" Él sonrió arrogante y estrecho el cuerpo de su pareja muy próximo a su pecho.

Elsa cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las dulces notas, el ritmo y compás de la música, se privó de toda presencia en el salón y se embriagó con el aroma de su colonia; cedro y sándalo. Abrió los ojos y observó minuciosamente a su acompañante, se había recortado las patillas y el cabello, sus ojos conservaban ese brillo ambicioso pero redimido al paso de los años.

"¿Qué le ha sucedido?" Preguntó, al percatarse de una delgada linea casi transparente que cruzaba verticalmente sobre su ojo derecho. Él separó su mano y acarició desde su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios.

"Es un recuerdo de batalla" hizo girar una vez mas a la rubia, tomo su mano y se atrevió a depositar un breve beso en sus labios "No vale la pena recordarlo, _Majestad_"

La música se detuvo y todos los presentes aplaudieron, la soberana de Arendelle despertó de su ensimismamiento y ofreció una reverencia; Hans se despidió y se retiró de la sala dejándola en compañía de su familia.

Ese fue su primer encuentro después de tres años. Entre ellos había surgido una conexión inexplicable, una necesidad imperiosa de volver a compartir el rose de las manos y ¿por qué no? También una nueva pieza de baile.

.

.

_Meses después..._

La creciente oscuridad en los pasillos del castillo le dio la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse de la mirada de sus adormilados guardias. Como si de una chiquilla se tratase, Elsa de Arendelle ocultó sus cabellos platinados bajo la capa de color negro y salio por la puerta de servicio hacía los límites de la ciudad real.

Invisible a los ojos de extraños y curiosos recorrió caminos inapropiados para una reina y llegó a una modesta posada cerca del puerto.

Toco a la puerta a un ritmo particular y un adormilado pelirrojo se sorprendió al recibirla entre sus brazos.

"¿_Majestad_?" Preguntó visiblemente cohibido al reconocerla "¿Que hace aquí?"

"Te extrañe tanto Hans" dijo al ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

"Yo también te he extrañado Elsa, pero aquí estoy" Hans correspondió a su abrazo y lleno sus pulmones con el maravilloso aroma de su fragancia "Y no me iré pronto"

"Anna sospecha de lo nuestro" dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos "No me sorprendería que ya supiera hasta donde hemos llegado, creo el embarazo la ha hecho más perspicaz"

"Ella sabe que lucharé por ti" Hans acarició su mejilla "Puede volver a romperme la nariz, puedo sobrevivir otros dos años en prisión pero tener que separarme de ti sería mi muerte"

Elsa dudo unos segundos del cariño que el redimido y ex-príncipe de las Islas del Sur le profesaba. Hans vio duda en su mirada, sujetó su mano derecha y la guió hasta el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

"Anda dispara, congela mi corazón si crees que digo mentiras" Ella dudo.

"No hay necesidad de eso, me has demostrado con tus acciones lo mucho que me quieres" Ella le sonrió y acarició el rostro "Pero llevar una relación en secreto me esta acabando"

"Hagamos que sea oficial" dijo entusiasmado.

"Anna nos va a matar" Ambos rieron antes de reclamar los labios del otro.

Su segundo encuentro ocurrió una noche tranquila de verano, en una modesta posada del puerto de Arendelle. Tres años y seis meses después del invierno a destiempo.

.

.

_Cinco meses después..._

El ruido que hacían los tacones y las botas al recorrer los pasillos del castillo alertó al personal que laboraba en el palacio; Anna les seguía muy de cerca con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Era casi increíble para propios y extraños que la Reina de Arendelle mantuviera una relación con su casi asesino, Hans de las Islas del Sur.

"Eres totalmente insoportable" Su grito se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo hacía sus habitaciones.

"Y tú un verdadero idiota" Contraataco muy enojada.

"¡Un idiota con el que vas a casarte!" Vaya amenaza menos efectiva de parte del pelirrojo.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a las puertas de sus respectivas habitaciones; Hans a la derecha y Elsa a la izquierda; azul contra esmeralda en un fuerte duelo de miradas.

"Vaya, hasta que lo reconoces" Dijo ella con remarcado sarcasmo antes de colocar su mano en el pomo de la puerta "Es mi boda y la quiero a mi manera"

"Corrección, es nuestra boda" dijo él antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación "Y yo quiero algo sencillo"

"Eres insufrible Hans"

"¿No te has visto en el espejo?"

"¡Vete al demonio Westerguard!"

Ante la mirada de preocupación de la princesa, ambos se encerraron en... bueno... las habitaciones equivocadas. Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y ambos se cruzaron murmurando entre dientes maldiciones, con el ceño fruncido y muy enojados.

"Adiós, _Majestad_" dijo al azotar la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Púdrete!"

Para Anna era una locura que su hermana y su prometido estuviesen enojados a tres semanas de su enlace matrimonial. A sus espaldas sintió la presencia de Kristoff y su mirada se lleno de ternura al contemplar a su pequeño hijo.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó curioso.

"Dejemos que se calmen, no pueden estar molestos de por vida"

"Bueno, ella estuvo enojada con él por seis meses después de la coronación"

"Ya se les pasará"

3... 2... 1... Las puertas de las habitaciones se abrieron, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran en medio del pasillo.

"Eres un..." comenzó Elsa intentando buscar un adjetivo de lo más despreciable para su persona "Esto me gano por pensar..." sintió la mano del pelirrojo en su mejilla y se ruborizo.

"¡Estas loca! Pero te amo" Nunca supieron quién de los dos se arrojó a los brazos del otro o si fueron ambos al mismo tiempo, pero bajo la mirada cohibida de los príncipes de Arendelle se fundieron en un beso apasionado, ambos con las mejillas coloreadas y sus manos entrelazadas.

"Te lo dije" Anna tomo a su pequeño en brazos y se retiro del lugar dándole privacidad a su hermana y futuro Rey de Arendelle.

.

.

El paso del tiempo es lento, sabio y lleno de lecciones muy importantes. El Rey se froto la sien en un vano intento de concentrarse. Definitivamente hacerse cargo de todas las responsabilidades de una nación era estresante y ridículo; mucho más si esa nación le amaba, respetaba y confiaba plenamente en sus capacidades.

"Kai, renuncio a esto... lo digo en serio" dejo caer su rostro sobre la montaña de documentos que tenía enfrente "Le pediré a Elsa el divorcio... me iré de ermitaño a las montañas del norte"

"Majestad..." Comenzó el fiel mayordomo de la familia.

"Lo siento, fue demasiado drama" volvió a concentrarse en los tratados que debía aprobar "¿Cuando regresa?" preguntó curioso sin apartar sus ojos de las hojas.

"Mañana" Hans levantó la vista y sonrió... al fin, después de dos largas semanas volvería a estar con su esposa.

Habían pasado dos años desde su enlace matrimonial y aunque muchos apostaron a que no durarían, ellos se jactaban de ser uno de los matrimonios más estables y felices de toda la realeza.

Las puertas del estudio se abrieron dejando ver una pequeña cabellera rubia y unos expresivos ojos color aguamarina.

"¿Tío Hans?" preguntó curioso.

"¿Príncipe Anders?" Dijo sonriente al ver entrar a su pequeño sobrino de casi tres años, él era el primer heredero a la corona "¿Sabe tu madre que estas aquí?" Preguntó al tenerlo cerca.

"No exactamente" Dijo ligeramente cohibido.

"Bueno... ¿Quieres ayudarme? Así termino más rápido"

"Claro" Hans le extendió algunas hojas en blanco y un tintero, no tardo mucho para que el pequeño príncipe se rindiera al cansancio y quedará dormido en el suelo. Su sobrino era una bendición para todo el reino de Arendelle y para él mismo.

"Perdón si te interrumpió" Dijo una voz conocida en la puerta del estudio.

"Esta bien... Ya se durmió, puedes llevarlo a su recámara"

"Has cambiado Hans, mucho..." dijo antes de salir con su pequeño en brazos.

"Gracias por notarlo Anna" Bostezó cansado y se dispuso a recoger los documentos del escritorio, quería que al regreso de Elsa todo se encontrará en orden.

Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de Arendelle mientras la Reina viajaba a Corona al bautizo del príncipe James, hijo de su prima Rapunzel y Eugene. Él pudo haberla acompañado pero por decisión de ambas hermanas, Kristoff le acompañó; así él podría convivir un poco con Anna y Anders mientras el rubio aprendía sobre la realeza.

"Regresa pronto a casa amor"

.

.

Habían pasado ya varios años desde el invierno a destiempo, desde su condena en una prisión de las Islas del Sur, desde ese primer encuentro con Elsa en el baile por la boda de Anna pero en sus recuerdos más felices siempre estaba la imagen de su primer beso como pareja clandestina, su segundo golpe en la nariz por pretender a la rubia, su primera ridícula pelea por la organización de la boda, la fiesta y su luna de miel.

Sí alguien le hubiese dicho que su vida tomaría un rumbo desconocido a su desembarco en Arendelle seguro no le hubiese creído; aquella fría tarde de invierno, el Rey se encontraba trabajando en el escritorio del estudio que compartía con su esposa.

"¿Majestad?" Una voz le llamó desde la puerta.

"¿Sucede algo Kai?" Preguntó sin despegar los ojos de su escrito.

"La Reina me ha pedido que le recuerde el discurso de navidad y el banquete" Anunció con voz jovial.

"Voy enseguida" dijo al colocar su firma en la hoja. Salió del estudio a paso lento y palmeo el hombro de su fiel mayordomo.

Todo el castillo lucía magníficamente decorado; los colores verde y rojo sobresalían en todas y cada una de las salas y habitaciones del palacio.

Camino distraído hasta el lugar donde su esposa le esperaba cuando de repente de la nada una rampa de hielo se formo bajo sus pies y resbalo.

"¿E.. Emilie?"

"¡Hola Papá!" La pequeña princesa de dos años le sonrió "Fue sin querer"

"Lo sé pequeña, lo sé" Se puso de pie y cargo a su hija en brazos, su pequeña era la combinación perfecta entre él y Elsa; de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules "Te amo Emi" dijo besando la frente de su heredera.

Entrelazo sus dedos con los pequeñitos de la menor y sintió una sensación reconfortante de calor; aún podía recordar la felicidad que le invadió cuando Elsa le dio la noticia al volver de Corona.

"¿Vamos con mamá?"

"Sí pequeña vamos con mamá"

Hans y su hija llegaron al salón donde la Reina les esperaba. Elsa lucía muy hermosa esa noche, llevaba un vestido muy similar al de hielo que solía usar, pero en una tonalidad más fuerte y penetrante; su cabello iba recogido como el día de su coronación. Y él usaba el traje real oficial, el mismo que el rey Adgar solía llevar.

"Mamá" Emilie se arrojó a los brazos de su madre que la recibió con un beso en la mejilla.

"Se han tardado demasiado" dijo ella antes de reclamar los labios de su esposo "¿Alguna distracción?"

"Una muy resbalosa" Hans miro a su pequeña que se llevo a la boca sus dos manitas.

De todos los miembros de la familia real de Arendelle, solo él conocía el pequeño secreto de Emi; a diferencia de él y sus doce hermanos mayores, Hans Westerguard podía presumir de tener un vinculo muy especial con su hija, un lazo único.

Anna, Kristoff y sus dos pequeños se acercaron a ellos para empezar con la festividad. El pequeño Anders sonrió y tomo la mano de su madre, la pequeña Rose de casi seis meses dormía en los brazos de su padre.

"Majestad, Alteza... la ceremonia dará inicio pronto" La tranquila y cansina voz de Kai les invitó a entrar al balcón.

Hans camino a lado de su esposa y tomo su delicada mano entre la suya, sus miradas se encontraron un momento y luego se dirigieron al pueblo que esperaba la presencia de la familia real.

Anders y Emilie movían sus pequeños bracitos saludando a diminutas figuras y gritaron emocionados cuando el cielo se ilumino con el festival de los fuegos artificiales y el aviso de la llegada de la navidad al reino. La familia salió a la plaza a convivir con sus súbditos, contemplar los abetos que decoraban prodigiosamente el atrio y entonar con la gente cantos y bailes.

Elsa dejo la mano de Hans un momento y tomo la de Emilie entre la suya. La pequeña le miro con sus expresivos ojos y sonrió.

"¿Estas lista?" preguntó.

"¿Ya sabías?"

"Tú padre no sabe guardar un secreto, además desde siempre he sabido que eres muy especial" Beso a su hija en la mejilla y juntas, con las manos entrelazadas crearon un pequeño copo de nieve, la reina lo dejo danzando sobre la palma de la menor y le pidió que lo lanzará al cielo. Todos se asombraron por las maravillas que la menor creaba.

**... ... ...**

La pareja real se alejó disimuladamente de la celebración rumbo a los jardines privados, estos maravillosamente decorados con velas de colores.

"Hay algo que nunca te he dicho" Hans tomo las manos de Elsa entre las suyas, las llevó a sus labios y soplo "¿Nunca has tenido la curiosidad de saber como fue que me hice esta cicatriz?"

"Conozco la respuesta; en uno de tus viajes me defendiste de las burlas que recibía en el Reino del Este, el príncipe heredero te reto a un duelo de espadas intentando probar que era mejor que tú" Ella acarició la marca y acuno su rostro "Y en un arranque de furia te hirió"

"No se que me paso pero lo único que quería era que dejaran de burlarse de ti"

"No importa lo que la gente piense de mi" dijo acercándose a sus labios "Tampoco importa si dicen que dentro de ti ya no queda nada, mientras todavía haya algo que yo pueda amar me basta y me sobra"

Compartieron un beso íntimo bajo la lluvia de luces que les brindaban los fuegos artificiales.

"¿Elsa?... Gracias por quererme" Para Hans Westerguard de las Islas del Sur, era imposible creerlo; la Reina Elsa de Arendelle le amaba por quién era, un ex-príncipe y ex-convicto, le amaba a pesar de su traición, su intento de asesinato y las mentiras que le rodearon.

Elsa se había entregado a él y no cabía duda, pues a lo largo del tiempo todas se habían eliminado. Hans amaba a la Reina de las Nieves inmensamente, amaba a su pequeña hija, Emilie; amaba en cierta forma a la loca de Anna y a su familia pero sin duda lo mejor era amar a Arendelle.

"Te tengo una sorpresa" dijo ella al separar sus labios. Tomo las manos de su esposo y las coloco sutilmente sobre su vientre "Feliz Navidad Hans"

Él abrió sus ojos con extrema sorpresa. No podía creerlo, bajo la piel de Elsa, alojado y reconfortado por el gentil cuerpo de su mujer, se hallaba el segundo capítulo de su epílogo final, el desenlace de lo único verdaderamente bueno que la vida le había dado oportunidad de hacer.

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto impaciente.

"Completamente" Respondió sonriente.

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y coloco sus labios en el apenas imperceptible vientre de la Reina, depositó un beso y ella suspiro acariciándole sus rojizos cabellos. Ninguno debía temer, su hijo o hija sería fuerte.

Increíblemente fuerte y poderoso.

"Emilie estará muy feliz y yo también"

"Lo sé Hans, lo sé" Y así tomados de la mano, con la sensación electrificante recorriéndoles el cuerpo se volvieron al festival.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡JDayC &amp; UStudios26 Fuera!<em>**

**_www_deviantart_com/art/Not-as-Strong-as-She-used-to-be-497834581_**

**_Ya saben cambien los _ por los puntos_**

**_P.D: El próximo es la continuación del anterior y va dedicado a "A Frozen Fan" la mente detrás de la idea._**

**_Recuerden... "un review para un fic, es un fic feliz"_**


	4. Mejor Regalo

**Dedicado para "_A Frozen Fan_"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer nos pertenece. Tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzo-cortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: <strong>Tuvo que verla partir para darse cuenta de que ella era muy especial. Con miedo a perderla se apresura a su encuentro, aun cuando eso signifique meterse en graves problemas. Continuación del OS "_Los Anteojos_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>» 5 «<strong>

**"Mejor Regalo"**

**JDayC**

••

Observó con énfasis el pequeño objeto en su mano y de sus labios dejó escapar un suspiro nostálgico, pensar en la persona a quien él deseaba regalar aquel dije le provocaba un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Aquel día en el centro comercial, encontrarse con Elizabeth D'Aren, solo le había servido para confirmar algo que negaba desde hace bastante tiempo atrás, sus sentimientos.

Por primera vez, a Hans le habían faltado las agallas para realizar un noble acto de paz.

Elsa era su dolor de cabeza personal, su némesis universitario, el gran muro a vencer; la odiaba desde los diez años cuando la perfecta niña sabionda ingreso a su salón de quinto grado, incluso la llego a odiar un poco más cuando ella y su familia se mudaron a la elegante casa frente a la suya.

Pero… ¿Cómo fue que termino suspirando por ella? Eso ni él mismo lo sabía, simplemente había pasado y ya, no había ni tenía motivos concretos para buscarle tres pies al gato, era una locura.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró su puño en torno al colgante, se levantó con pesadez de su cama, caminó distraído hacia el escritorio y guardó el pequeño objeto.

"_Ni siquiera soy digno de ella_" pensó.

Se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y observó a sus padres despedir a William, su décimo hermano partía nuevamente al extranjero a encontrarse con su esposa e hija y en menos importancia continuar sus estudios de especialidad.

James seguro estaría desayunando para él también preparar maletas y partir de casa. Para despejar su mente decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio, era una mañana fresca y agradable, así que tomo su ropa y entró a la ducha.

Sintió correr el agua caliente por su cuerpo y relajó los músculos; pensó en el inicio del nuevo semestre y recordó que Elsa partiría dentro de dos semanas a tierras extranjeras por el intercambio.

¿Miedo?, ¿Tristeza?, quizá una necesidad abrumadora de confesarle sus sentimientos sabiendo de antemano que se arriesgaba a sufrir una decepción de la que muy probablemente no se recuperaría en horas… quizá días… muy probablemente años.

Sacudió la cabeza y al salir de la ducha encontró a su hermano mayor descansando en la litera de arriba. Pasó indiferente a su lado para tomar su camisa y entonces James habló.

"Se te escapa de las manos Hans, debes decirle a Elsa lo que sientes" la voz del pelinegro sonó con seriedad y algo de diversión.

"¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento?" respondió ligeramente irritado.

"He visto como la miras" James alzó la mano y entre sus dedos descansaba el colgante de plata "¿Esto es para ella?" sus ojos casi azabaches brillaron con malicia.

"Devuélvemelo, ahora" demandó el pelirrojo.

"No iba a quedármelo" extendió la mano a su hermano y le entrego la pieza "Es un hermoso collar, hace juego con sus ojos" ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo por varios segundos "No pierdas la oportunidad Hans y cuida mejor tus cosas, el cajón estaba abierto"

James rodó sobre la cama y le dio la espalda.

El pelirrojo bufó exasperado, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió al parque junto con Sitrón.

"_No soy digno de alguien como Elizabeth, no después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar_" Tomo la correa de su mascota y camino distraído.

* * *

><p>A escasos centímetros de su rostro, detrás de los cristales redondos, dos pequeños ojos azabaches le miraban con determinación. La rubia devolvió la mirada y movió a su peón.<p>

"Estas perdido Olaf, esta vez voy a ganar" una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro.

"No lo creo, _Jaque Mate_" sin poder creerlo bajo el rostro al tablero y era verdad. Era un principiante en el arte del ajedrez pero en solo unos cuantos movimientos su hermano menor había logrado hacerle jaque de dos torres, un movimiento simple y básico "Me debes un helado de chocolate"

"¿Es en serio? Anna no debió regalarte esto para navidad" acercó la mano a sus cabellos azabaches y le despeino "Es una lástima que no estaré aquí para verte ganar el torneo local"

"Tráeme algo lindo de Japón" Olaf dio vuelta a la mesa y abrazó a su hermana mayor.

Escucharon el ruido de las llaves en la cerradura y se separaron. Anna y su madre cruzaron el umbral de la puerta con hartas bolsas de la despensa, después de ayudar a acomodar las compras en la alacena, la pelirroja se acercó a la mesa donde se hallaba el tablero y sonrió maliciosamente hacia Elsa.

"Es increíble que un niño de diez años le gane a la Reina de Hielo" Olaf sonrió desde el desayunador y Elsa le aventó un cojín a su hermana menor "¡Hey! Esto es guerra"

Anna se aventó a los brazos de su hermana y cayeron riendo al suelo; sintieron el peso de alguien mas y vieron a Olaf con los lentes colgando de un lado; los tres rieron... algo que definitivamente iba a extrañar estando lejos del hogar era la comodidad de su cama, las acciones algo extrovertidas de Anna y la alegría de su hermano menor, las deliciosas comidas de su madre y las pláticas a altas horas de la noche con su padre.

En conclusión, el intercambio escolar seria toda una experiencia nueva para Elizabeth D'Aren.

Y así los días pasaron tan rápido que sin darse cuenta la fecha había llegado…

Revisó por enésima vez la lista de cosas que debían ir en la maleta; ropa cómoda para el clima que le esperaba, su kit de medicamentos para la alergia, los accesorios de higiene personal, su computadora así como su celular, cámara y cargadores.

Kristoff Bjorgman, el mejor amigo de Anna le ayudó a bajar todo el equipaje para encaminarse rumbo al aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad. En todo el mundo, solo existían tres cosas que Elsa de verdad odiaba con toda su alma; las cucarachas, su muy apuesto y arrogante vecino Hans Westerguard y las alturas.

"Que tengas un excelente viaje Elsa, yo cuidaré de Anna por ti" el rubio fortachón le extendió la mano que ella acepto feliz, si todo salía bien a su regreso se encontraría con la maravillosa noticia de que esos dos habían formalizado una relación.

"Te lo encargo Kristoff" sonrió alegre sin tener noticia que, desde el otro lado de la calle, a través de la rendija de la ventana unos ojos esmeraldas le veían partir.

Hans muy nervioso se pasó la mano por sus pelirrojos cabellos y suspiro, sus ojos viajaron de la escena familiar del jardín de enfrente al cajón de su escritorio donde descansaba el dije que le había comprado a Elizabeth.

Eran tantos años de conocerla y la misma cantidad de haberle hecho la vida imposible. Con enojó a si mismo recordó aquellos días en que le hizo estropear la maqueta del volcán para la exposición de la feria científica, como le había guardado el USB con su exposición final para la clase de biología y como había incrementado la cantidad de Cloruro de Sodio a su titulación de Ácido Clorhídrico para el laboratorio de ciencia básica.

Sí, a veces Hans Westerguard cruzaba esa delgada línea entre un ser racional y un completo idiota. Y como si de un balde de agua fría se tratase a él llego la respuesta. Desde siempre había estado enamorado de ella, no era algo que hubiese surgido de la nada; desde el primer momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto fue que sucedió y todo el daño en sus acciones infantiles, no eran más que el simple teatro para esconder sus sentimientos.

"_Atención chicos, ella es Elizabeth D'Aren y desde hoy comenzará a asistir a nuestra clase" la voz de su profesor titular le despertó del ensimismamiento y con esfuerzo levantó su mirada esmeralda hacia la pizarra._

"_Mucho gusto en conocerles… mi nombre es Elizabeth pero pueden llamarme Elsa" la niña era rubia y desde su lugar no podía apreciar el color de sus ojos, iba vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de color celeste, eran mediados de Octubre y comenzaban a soplar los vientos frescos del Otoño, pero a ella parecía no afectarle pues no llevaba suéter alguno._

"_Elsa, toma asiento… hay un lugar libre a lado de Hans" el profesor señaló al niño pelirrojo y pecoso en la tercera fila, ella asintió y camino hasta su pupitre._

"_Hola Elsa, soy Hans Westerguard" saludó al tenerla cerca._

"_Hola Hans… es todo un placer conocerte" ella le sonrió como nadie en su vida le había sonreído, sus gestos y palabras bien se podían comparar con los de una princesa, de esas que a menudo salían en la televisión; sus ojos esmeraldas se perdieron en la inmensidad del azul que eran los ojos de su nueva compañera, tenía diez años y odiaba a las niñas, no creía para nada en eso del amor a primera vista, aunque claro, con Elsa a su lado sus creencias podían irse muy a la mier…_

"_Hans por favor pasa a resolver el inciso B del ejercicio anterior" la furiosa voz de su profesor le distrajo y caminó hasta la pizarra, tragó en seco dándose cuenta de que por estar embobado con Elsa no había visto la resolución del inciso A "¿Y bien Westerguard?"_

"_Yo lo siento profesor… no vi la resolución del anterior" bajo la mirada dejando el pedazo de tiza a un lado._

"_Elsa, pasa por favor" la niña cruzo por su lado sin mirarlo, con aire de superioridad y elegancia tomo el gis y escribió magníficamente todas y cada uno de las ecuaciones que resolvían el problema. Sonrió a su maestro y regreso a su lugar "Excelente"_

_La campana sonó y salieron al descanso… Ese fue el primer momento en que él se sintió menos a su lado, una sombra a lado de su inteligencia natural… igual a como era en casa, detrás de sus doce hermanos._

_Los siguientes años fueron una fuerte competencia en demostrar quién de los dos era mejor; ciencias, biología, matemáticas, química, deportes, teatro, danza e idiomas. Era ya tan común verlos pelear por un lugar en el cuadro de honor que sus compañeros empezaron a apostar por el tiempo en que les llevaría admitir sus sentimientos._

_Fueron once largos años sin aceptarlo…_

"James tiene razón… Se me escapa de las manos" miró una vez más afuera para encontrarse con un Olaf llorando en los brazos de Anna y con la noticia de que Elsa se había ido con sus padres rumbo al aeropuerto "Debe ser una broma" Tomo el regalo, su abrigo y las llaves de su auto.

* * *

><p>Elsa bufó exasperada, imaginarse en un avión a muchos metros de altura de tierra firme le causaba escalofríos y mucha ansiedad. Cruzada de brazos esperaba por su equipaje en la banda móvil ya que debía pasar por todas las medidas de seguridad internacional.<p>

Sus padres la habían dejado minutos atrás deseándole el mejor de los viajes y pidiéndole que no se olvidara de enviar un mensaje o devolver una llamada.

En su mano derecha el boleto de avión, el pasaporte y la visa, en sus hombro izquierdo su abrigo y su maleta de mano.

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón favor de abordar por la puerta E17._

Al fin, después de varios minutos era momento de abordar su vuelo; entre más rápido despegaran más rápido aterrizarían. Sus compañeros de vuelo serían una maravillosa y adorable pareja de ancianitos que también viajaban a tierras del sol naciente.

"Carl, querido ayúdame con esto" su voz sonaba dulce y amorosa.

"Ya voy Eli, ya voy" el anciano de gafas oscuras tomo la bolsa de su esposa y se colocó nuevamente en la fila "Será una gran aventura Eli" dijo regalándole a ella una sonrisa sincera.

**.**

El terrible chillido que hicieron los neumáticos al frenar bruscamente el auto le ensordeció los oídos. Sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, puesto que se había mal estacionado en franja amarilla, descendió de su convertible de un solo salto. Ignoró por completo la molestia de los guardias de seguridad y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el tablero de salidas.

_Salida a Japón 10:15 a.m. Puerta E17 - - - - - ABORDANDO._

"No puede ser" sin mirar atrás prendió carrera hasta la puerta de abordaje, detrás de la banda roja observó a su 'némesis' perderse entre el resto de los pasajeros.

"Elsa… Espera…" Gritó en vano pues ella parecía no escucharle. Cruzando esa delgada línea entre el ser racional y el idiota enamorado, tomo ventaja de la distracción e intentó cruzar por la puerta de vidrio, siendo detenido por el fornido guardia de seguridad.

"Sus documentos, por favor" habló serio.

"No tengo, solo quiero ver a alguien que está allí" Señaló hacia la puerta de embarque donde segundos antes había visto a la rubia "Por favor, solo será un momento… ¿Kronk?" suplicó.

"Imposible, sin su documentación no puedo dejarle pasar" el hombre se cruzó de brazos y cerró el paso al pelirrojo.

"_¡Demonios, Hans piensa!..._ Hey Kronk, mira un gatito" ¿Era posible que el guardia cayera en semejante estupidez?

"¿Dónde?" preguntó emocionado. Y aprovechando ese milésimo segundo, el pelirrojo corrió hacia la puerta "¡Hey, regresa aquí!"

"Lo siento, es importante"

"Seguridad a la puerta E17, tenemos a un posible terrorista… es pelirrojo y usa ropa casual… voy tras él"

* * *

><p>Elsa acomodó sus pertenencias en la parte superior de su asiento, alejada de la ventana procuró conseguir un asiento del lado del pasillo. Sus otros dos acompañantes, esa dulce pareja de abuelitos, Carl y Eli. Ya estaban sentados en sus lugares.<p>

"Déjenme pasar… ¡Elizabeth!" Simplemente no podía creerlo, la voz desesperada y agitada de Hans le hizo abrir los ojos y boquear en repetidas ocasiones "Yo… Elsa… yo te…"

De la nada, tres guardias de seguridad se arrojaron sobre el pelirrojo derribándolo en el suelo, con las manos a la espalda y sujetándolo con esposas.

"¡Hans!" gritó Elsa al verlo apresado "¿Qué rayos…?"

"Tienes derecho a guardar silencio jovencito, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra" dijo uno de ellos mientras levantaba al pelirrojo del suelo "Tienes derecho a un abogado, de no contar con uno el estado te lo asignara"

"Conozco mis derechos, tenía que hacer esto…" Replicó entre cohibido, adolorido y ofuscado.

"Tus locuras han puesto en alerta todo el aeropuerto" gritó otro más, el grandote de la puerta, el de nombre Kronk.

"Por favor déjelo ir" pidió Elsa con la voz angustiada.

"¿Le conoce señorita?" preguntó otro guardia, uno alto de cabello castaño.

"Algo así… es un amigo" _Auch, directo a la FriendZone. _Los tres guardias se miraron perplejos y asintieron sin quitarle las esposas de las manos.

"Disculpen, por favor… me iré con ustedes pero debo hacer algo antes, ¿Podrían quitármelas?" dijo apenado en un intento porque le dejaran libre las manos. Ellos asintieron y le miraron fijamente.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó ella significativamente molesta.

"Yo… lo siento mucho Elsa, perdóname" Todos los presentes en el avión se les quedaron viendo con cara de perplejidad, ósea eso significaba ¿Qué el joven pelirrojo desaliñado frente a ellos había interrumpido su vuelo por pedirle perdón a esa jovencita rubia? "Perdóname por todo el daño que te he hecho desde el quinto grado"

Incapaz de creerlo, las manos de Elsa se crisparon ante sus inmensas ganas de darle una bofetada, ahí mismo frente a todos, no le importaba hacer el ridículo, esta vez Hans había llegado demasiado lejos, respiro profundamente y se obligó a ser la persona calma y racional.

"¡Realmente eres un idiota!" Espetó furiosa "¡Te odio Hans Westerguard!"

"Eso no es cierto, tú no me odias" A pesar de tenerla frente a él, el pelirrojo era incapaz de mirarle a la cara como ella lo hacía en ese momento. Se sentía tan frágil e insignificante bajo su mirada.

"Sí eso es todo, puedes irte… vamos retrasados varios minutos" Incluso para los guardias esas palabras habían sido muy duras.

"No, eso no es todo lo que vine a hacer" Acortando una distancia imposible de medir, Hans atrapo sus labios entre los suyos, presionando levemente hasta que ella le permitiera profundizar, sintió las manos de la joven en su pecho en un vano intento por apartarlo, pero con la carga de deseo imposible de contener, Elsa se dejó vencer por Hans.

**.**

Los ojos de la joven rubia se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos y sus fuertes brazos en torno a su cintura presionando por seguir ahí. Intento apartarlo pero fue imposible, ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con ese momento?

Vencida por aquel que por años le declarara la guerra, cerró los ojos y respondió al beso con algo de torpeza, se sintió noqueada por el embriagante aroma de su colonia y llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jugando bajo la yema de sus dedos con el suave y sedoso cabello rojizo de Hans.

Muchas de las personas presentes en el vuelo suspiraron y emitieron sonidos de ternura. Se separaron a causa de la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones pero permanecieron abrazados uno cerca del otro.

Hans apoyo su frente sobre la de ella y suspiro muy próximo a sus labios.

"Que tengas un buen viaje Elizabeth" soltó su cintura e introdujo su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, se acercó nuevamente a ella a una proximidad que jamás se había atrevido, miro hacia el público expectante detrás "También vine a darte un regalo de despedida" cruzó sus manos por detrás de su cuello e inmediatamente después Elsa sintió el peso de una cadena.

Era simplemente magnifico, el pequeño dije en forma de copo de nieve brillaba sobre su pecho, mientras ella como niña tonta se ruborizaba por el gesto tan amable del muchacho.

"Gracias… Hans" dijo dándole ligeramente la espalda para regresar a su asiento "Es muy lindo"

Todo su ambiente romántico y algo extraño fue interrumpido por el aclaramiento de una garganta masculina y la figura del capitán de vuelo en la puerta. Iba de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Sí ya terminaron con su espectáculo, me gustaría retomar mi viaje a Japón"

Ruborizados y cohibidos volvieron a sellar sus labios brevemente.

"Te veré en el verano D'Aren" Y escoltado por los guardias de seguridad abandono el avión. Elsa regreso a su asiento y la señora Eli le sonrió.

"Este amor juvenil es tan hermoso" Ella asintió "¿A que no es verdad Carl?" pero su acompañante ya dormía en su asiento.

Elsa miró nuevamente el colgante y sonrió, después de todo no parecía tan malo admitir que después de tantos años ella también se había enamorado de Hans, su pequeño némesis. El mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en ese año nuevo era la amistad y el amor de su antiguo compañero de quinto grado y ese maravilloso colgante en forma de copo de nieve

* * *

><p>"Chicos por favor... podemos omitir la parte en la que ustedes llaman a mis padres y pasamos a la parte en la que yo pago por mi imprudencia"<p>

"Eso ni pensarlo" Además de haber obtenido el cariño de Elsa; Hans tendría que pagar por sus acciones, cara a cara con sus padres.

"_Tonto"_

**¿Continuara?**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Espero les agrade esto.<strong>

**"_A Frozen Fan_" no soy consciente de los errores me lo acaban de devolver y por la emoción de subirlo ni lo revise, eso sí deje en claro quien tiene miedo a volar.**

**En fin... mucha inspiración este fin de semana que aun no se como plasmar en mis historias. Tengo pendiente el capítulo 5 para "_Honor y Pasion_" y muchas ideas para OS.**

**Aceptando la invitación de _Frozen_ creo que haré un AU navideño con un tema que espero a nadie se le ocurra en la semana. Quiero hacer un Croosover con una de mis películas clásicas favoritas pero de verdad que necesito mucha paciencia.**

**En fin **

_**¡JDayC Fuera!**_


	5. Milagro de Navidad

**¡Hoy es Nochebuena y mañana Navidad! JDayC & Co. Les desean felices fiestas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_Frozen_ y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece. Tomatazos, sugerencias y amenazas con armas ligeramente punzocortantes al final del capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong> … Entonces le vio acercar los labios a su rostro y palideció. Siempre había querido compartir ese momento con él, sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que no debía permitirlo. Una historia de amor, perdón y milagros navideños.

* * *

><p><strong>» 6 «<strong>

**"Milagro de Navidad"**

**JDayC**

••

Aquella mañana, despertó nerviosa y con un ligero sudor frío recorriéndole la frente. Como cada año, desde hacía tres, sus pesadillas regresaban a ella torturándola, haciéndole recordar que una parte de ella había cambiado una tarde de Navidad.

Una fecha tan importante como aquella debía compartirse en familia, con las personas que siempre han estado en situaciones buenas y malas; celebrando con regocijo, la llegada de un salvador, todo en un ambiente tranquilo, cálido y lleno de buenos deseos. Compartiendo la mesa e intercambiando regalos, escuchando la risa de los pequeños, rememorando buenos momentos con los padres y sentir el amor de esa persona especial.

Una hermosa imagen que para ella había dejado de existir cuando un terrible accidente -un error- se cobró la vida de aquella criatura especial y su 'amor verdadero' le dejo sin explicaciones y sin decir adiós.

Escuchó nuevamente el repiqueteo del teléfono y no hizo esfuerzo alguno por levantarse y contestar. Se limitó a tomar el control remoto, prender el televisor y enfocar sus ojos en él. No tardo mucho tiempo cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana menor a través de la maquina contestadora. Era la quinta vez esa mañana que le dejaba un mensaje.

"_Elsa D'Aren…" _había enfatizado en su apellido, por lo que pudo deducir que estaba muy enojada "… _levanta tú trasero de donde quiera que este y ven a casa esta noche… Kristoff y los niños quieren verte"_ se escucho un suspiro y segundos después añadió _"Entenderé si aún es doloroso recordar… así que… espero tengas una feliz navidad, no olvides que te amo hermana"_ Elsa cerró los ojos y una inocente lágrima escapó de sus orbes celeste.

Sus padres le habían enseñado que una fecha tan especial como la Navidad debe vivirse en familia; con su actitud fría y su empeño en seguir en la soledad no le hacía honra a la memoria de sus progenitores. Con determinación decidió que era momento de cambiar la rutina de los años y dejar de sufrir por cosas del pasado, se levantó de un salto y sacó los regalos del armario –esos que meses atrás había conseguido– y se preparó para ir a casa de su hermana.

Esa noche, nada le impediría ser feliz; disfrutaría de la compañía de su hermana, de su rubio cuñado y de sus dos pequeños y adorables sobrinos; Anders de seis años y Rose de dos.

* * *

><p>La víspera de Navidad fue una noche hermosa, la mejor que Elsa pudo haber vívido. La nevada había adornado todo el exterior de la propiedad de los Bjorgman D'Aren con una fina y delgada capa de nieve blanca; en la sala, el enorme abeto prodigiosamente decorado resplandecía con sus luces multicolor, sus sobrinos estaban encantados con los regalos, Anders corría por toda la sala con su pequeño avión militar y Rose dormía en el mueble abrazando fuertemente a su muñeca.<p>

"¿Un brindis?" preguntó su cuñado "Por los buenos momentos que hemos pasamos juntos"

"Gracias An, no sé qué estaría haciendo o que sería de mí sino insistieras tanto"

"Creí que te hacía falta salir un poco más" sujetó su copa y bebió "Además, Navidad es una fecha para pasarla en familia y no en un sofá viendo películas"

Kristoff rió por el comentario de su esposa…

"¿Que?" preguntó curiosa la pelirroja, en su primer año de matrimonio ellos habían hecho eso ya que sus familias no habían podido reunirse.

"Tienes razón" completó la rubia, con una sonrisa que demostraba felicidad. Era bueno que haya decidido no quedarse en casa.

* * *

><p>Pronto también Anders ocupo un lugar en el sofá, les observo dormir tranquilamente, esos pequeños eran su adoración, los amaba por sobre todas las cosas y por ser hijos de su hermana, la persona más especial en su vida después de sus padres y después de... Él.<p>

Un fuerte sentimiento nostálgico le invadió, llevó las palmas de sus manos inconscientemente a su vientre y sus ojos se cristalizaron. Recordó que si esa noche hubiese aceptado su ayuda, no habría ocurrido el accidente y su pequeño o pequeña tendría tres años, estaría felizmente casada con su verdadero amor y todo sería completamente diferente.

Esa caída por las escaleras había destruido la ilusión más grande su vida.

"Déjalo ir" la voz de Anna le sorprendió a sus espaldas, su hermana sabía lo mucho que ella anhelaba tener una familia, su prometido le había abandonado sin razón al enterarse que ella había perdido a su bebé, quizá pensó que la mejor solución era darle la espalda a sus problemas.

"Créeme que a veces lo intento pero aunque Hans me haya dejado sin explicación, siempre tendrá un lugar especial aquí" dijo señalándose el corazón "Fue mi primer y más grande amor, también era el padre de mi hijo"

La pelirroja le abrazó y le sintió sollozar sobre su hombro. Sí algún día la vida le daba la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su cuñado tendría un intercambio serio de palabras con Él.

* * *

><p>Los padres adoptivos de Kristoff; Cliff &amp; Bulda Bjorgman llegaron alrededor de las 10:00 a.m. para compartir con su único hijo el almuerzo y mientras ayudaban en los preparativos de la barbacoa, Elsa decidió ir a la tienda por algunos ingredientes, prepararía el postre favorito de su hermana.<p>

Se colocó el abrigo, se disculpó y camino distraídamente por la ciudad rumbo al supermercado. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar de la celebración. La plaza principal era decorada por un enorme abeto y a su alrededor habían construido una pista de hielo donde días antes niños y adultos se divertían.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su rostro y miro hacia el frente, los finos colores del amanecer iluminaron tenuemente una figura sentada en la banca frente a ella. Elsa abrió sus ojos incrédula, realmente era imposible. Sereno y tranquilo, con su cabello pelirrojo desaliñado, los ojos esmeraldas que le habían cautivado y su porte elegante.

Parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar que no era un espejismo provocado por la nostalgia de los recuerdos, se frotó los ojos y la figura no se movió, era Hans, su ex-prometido, de eso no cabía duda.

Caminó lentamente a donde él y se sentó a su lado, el muchacho dio un respingo al reconocerla y se enderezó en su lugar.

"E... Elsa…" su voz sonaba cansada y melancólica.

"Hola… Hans" saludo cortésmente.

Un silencio incomodo se instauro entre ambos, eran tres años de no verse, de no saber qué había ocurrido con el otro, desde que inexplicablemente habían roto su relación y se separaron.

Ambos suspiraron.

"¿Cómo has…?" preguntaron al unísono.

"He estado bien… tengo un trabajo y he intentado rehacer mi vida" dijo la rubia sin mirarle, su ojos seguían enfocados en la pista de hielo frente a ellos, él la miro apenado.

"Yo, conocí a alguien" soltó de repente y ella entristeció "Ella…"

"Me alegro que seas feliz" se levantó de repente y su cabello le cubrió los ojos, no permitiría que él le viera llorar, maldijo internamente la fecha por dos sencillas razones, ser un día especial para su familia pero a la vez haberle concedido el milagro de volver a verle "Debo irme…"

Sintió el agarre del pelirrojo sobre su muñeca y no se movió.

"Falleció…" Elsa levantó el rostro y dejo escapar las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo conteniendo, no volteó el rostro por lo que no vio que Hans lloraba amargamente ocultando el rostro bajo el flequillo de su cabello rojizo "Me hicieron elegir entre ella y el hijo que esperaba..."

¿Coincidencia? Para Elsa no lo era… el destino le había regresado su dolor con dolor.

"¿Hans?" preguntó.

"El parto se dificultó y perdió mucha sangre, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada por ella" concluyó.

Elsa no lo entendía, porque le contaba eso si no se habían visto desde hacía tres años. Ella que tanto dolor había sentido con la pérdida de su bebé, ella que le lloró amargamente al desaparecer y que sufrió cuando se fue sin decir adiós.

¿Por qué precisamente a ella le contaba todo eso?

Finalmente después de unos minutos, le soltó la mano, se levantó y se colocó detrás de ella. Elsa sintió la respiración del pelirrojo muy próximo a su lóbulo derecho, se estremeció pero evitó que se reflejara… aún era frágil a todo lo que sentía por Hans.

"Falleció hace tres meses…" susurro a su oído "Ese pequeño no es mi hijo pero me haré cargo de él... Regrese a la ciudad, sin esperanza de encontrarte… solo quería pasar algo de tiempo en el lugar donde viví los mejores momentos de mi vida"

Elsa cerró las manos en puño y suspiro. Sí esto era a lo que llamaban _'Milagro de Navidad' _ya no quería saber nada. Debió quedarse en casa de Anna, así no estaría en esa extraña situación.

"Me dio gusto volver a verte Elsa" dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

"Hans" llamó cuando el pelirrojo se había alejado unos cuantos metros, se arrojo a él en un abrazo sintiendo inmediatamente como le correspondía. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, como cuando eran pareja y habían compartido el lecho "Te perdono Hans"

El pelirrojo la estrecho aún más contra su cuerpo y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sollozó amargamente al verse perdonado por la mujer que amaba, lloro por verse libre de las cadenas del dolor. Ya no tendría que seguir penando, sus errores se habían pagado con creces.

"Gracias" permanecieron varios minutos en esa posición.

Elsa levantó el rostro y se encontró con un Hans cambiado, sus facciones eran las de un adulto, pequeñas arrugas se dibujaban alrededor de sus ojos, imperceptibles cabellos blancos le adornaban el flequillo, eran producto de su estrés y sufrimiento emocional. Quizó probar sus labios, como en el pasado, pero se detuvo a centímentros de ellos, no debía permitirse ser débil.

… Entonces le vio acercar sus labios a su rostro y palideció. Siempre había querido compartir ese momento con él, una mañana nevada, solo ellos en la plaza, sin inhibiciones ni prohibiciones, solo ellos dos y el momento de un beso apasionado… sin embargo algo le decía que no debía permitirlo… Al diablo con lo que pensara… finalmente se unió a él en un cálido beso.

Sus labios se movían al compás de una rara sincronización, despegándose unos a otros. Delineándose para ser reencontrados, Hans le tomo de las mejillas con ambas manos y se inclino más a ella a modo de profundizar el beso, ella coloco sus manos en su pecho y se dejo embriagar por su aroma.

Se separaron varios minutos después por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones y sonrieron.

"¿Nos darías una nueva oportunidad?" preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

Ella se alejó de él y le miro confundida. ¿Nos? ¿A quién?

"Ervin no tiene a nadie... su madre me lo confió, gracias a todo lo que ella me enseño logré recapacitar" dijo delineando con su dedo indice sus labios "Solo fui un cobarde y no pude venir antes"

El pequeño bebé de esa mujer desconocida ahora formaba parte de la vida de Hans y él siempre había formado parte de la vida de ella. A veces el destino juega de una manera extraña. Ellos que habían perdido a un hijo no nato, ahora lo recuperaban por el sacrificio de otra persona.

Un sacrificio de amor.

"Sin ningún problema" dijo sonriendo "Me encantará tener a Ervin en casa"

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta conseguir los ingredientes del postre.

Cabe decir que a su regreso al hogar de los Bjorgman, Anna le propino un golpe en la nariz al pelirrojo y le espetó un discurso moralista por más de una hora. Al final, tanto Hans como Elsa agradecían al milagro de la Navidad.

Ervin llegó a brazos de Elsa la semana siguiente, su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos azules. Era una criatura preciosa.

Ambos firmaron el acta de adopción y recuperaron sus esperanzas en el amor. Ahora tenían una familia. Su boda no tardaría en llegar.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a "A Frozen Fan" por el espacio publicitario que me brindo, de verdad espero que lo que escribo sea de su agrado. No sean tímidos, créanme que incluso un "Me gusto" o "Debes mejorar" ayuda.<strong>_

_**Felices fiestas... esto debió estar en la mañana pero no se que paso.**_

_**¡JDayC Fuera!**_


End file.
